


Laundry Room Brawl

by ace0389



Series: Tiny Problems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged, De-aged!Derek, Derek is a saucy toddler, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace0389/pseuds/ace0389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is naughty and tries to get Stiles to submit. Stiles isn't havin' it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Room Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from What The Nummies Gave Me. It was originally the beginning of Chapter 4 and is now... this. So. Consider it an easter egg or something.

Derek was snoring lightly, his body curled into a ball with his head snuggled up to Stiles’ thigh. It was adorable, the way his body would twitch every now and then, the little yips and words that would force their way past his lips. As far as he could tell Derek was dreaming about forcing someone into submission. After all, the words ‘submit’ had been mumbled three times in the past minute. Stiles’ lips curved into a smile as he got up, making sure not to wake Derek. He was going to take this chance to see if Scott bought everything he was supposed to. It was going to be dinner time soon, and if he could feel his stomach rumbling then he knew Derek would be hungry too.

Stiles licked his bottom lip as he opened the fridge, taking stock of what was in there. Scott had gotten the chicken and ground beef, but seemed to have forgotten to get the vegetables. He closed the fridge, letting out a sigh as he opened the freezer. Scott wasn’t the biggest fan of vegetables, which meant he would probably come crawling back later for his bowl of meat.

Scott bought plenty of ice cream and frozen corn though. Corn, the one vegetable Scott would eat. Corn, the one vegetable currently running the economy. Corn was evil, and Scott knew how he felt about it. Heck, anyone in the USA is more of a ‘corn person’ than any Mayan ever was. Stiles shifted around, noticing a distinct lack of broccoli and an overabundance of microwaveable pot pies… which just so happened to be his father’s favorite. Scott and him were in cahoots, and this shopping fiasco just further proved his point.

Closing the door Stiles leaned his forehead against the fridge. What could he make with chicken, beef, corn, and ice cream? Nothing good, and certainly nothing healthy. Resigned to another night of meatloaf (coincidently one of Scott’s favorites) Stiles pulled the eggs, breadcrumbs, and beef out of the fridge. Making meatloaf was disgusting, but the end product was worth the squishiness involved in its creation. As he reached into the cabinet for a bowl he heard it.

The muffled giggling from the living room. Stiles put the bowl on the counter and sneaked over to the doorway, peeking his head around.

Derek was drawing. Judging from the circles he would make a great abstract artist. Stiles also knew that his dad was going to kill him, because Derek was drawing on the wall with a stick of deodorant.

“Derek… what are you doing?” Stiles asked, edging into the room and taking in the scene. There were great white circles on the walls and front door. Derek stilled and turned to look at him, his green eyes sparkling.

“Drawing.” He looked up at Stiles as he came closer, his gaze shifting down as he crouched in front of him.

“You’re drawing… with my deodorant… which was in the bathroom? And. You’re drawing on the walls?” Derek nodded furiously, his face breaking into a smile. Stiles counted to five, then to ten, then back down to zero as he looked at Derek.

“Why?” Stiles asked, reaching forward to take the deodorant from Derek. The toddler frowned in return, gripping the stick with all his might as Stiles tried to take it away.

“Because Sponge did it.” Derek was looking at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Stiles closed his eyes, letting out a breath before opening them.

“You shouldn’t do everything SpongeBob does, because SpongeBob is a cartoon and you’re a little boy who just did a very bad thing. Do you understand?” Stiles yanked the stick towards him, surprised at Derek’s grip on it. Derek’s eyebrows narrowed at the tug.

“Shut up!” Derek screamed, his face turning red as he tugged the deodorant out of Stiles’ hands. He fell backwards on his butt, shocked at the kid’s strength.

“Don’t you tell me to shut up!” Stiles said, scrambling to his knees just as Derek threw the deodorant at him, which hit him in the chin.

“Motherfucker!” Stiles screamed, grabbing his face as Derek tore off around the couch and disappeared around the corner. “That little shit! DEREK!” Stiles jumped to his feet and ran after him, rubbing his chin.

Stiles went into the laundry room as it was the only open door in the hall. He walked in and looked around, not seeing Derek anywhere.

“Where the hell did he go?” Stiles turned around and moved towards the door when a huge weight fell on his head, knocking him into the side into the dryer.

“Ahhh!” Derek yelled, one hand grabbing Stiles’ hair as his legs clenched around his neck, his other hand pulling his ear.

“Hell no!” Stiles screamed, grabbing Derek and trying to pull him off his head. Derek stopped pulling his ear and slapped him on the nose.

“Submit!” Derek yelled, squeezing his legs around his neck and pulling his hair. Stiles knocked into the door frame, bouncing off and tripping into the wall outside the room.

“You’re grounded!” Stiles yelled, trying to pry Derek’s hand from his hair. This was not happening. He did not just get jumped by a freaking child. Why does this shit keep happening to him?

“Submit!” Derek growled, releasing Stiles’ hair and leaning over to bite his ear.

“OW!” Stiles screeched, dropping to the floor and rolling onto his back to squish Derek. “Release me, DemonWolf!” Derek continued to hit him around the head, his legs pulsing against his neck.

“Submit, human!” Derek wailed, dragging his fingers down Stiles’ skull. This was his own fault for letting him do this to Scott. He must think this is ok, and it _so wasn’t._ He grabbed Derek’s legs and pried them off his neck, flipping his body over so his chest was pressing Derek’s lower body to the ground.

“Listen here, you rabid animal! I will _not_ submit, and it’s _not-“_ Stiles was cut off as Derek punched him in the mouth, making Stiles’ teeth clench together. “That is _it,”_ Stiles hissed. He pushed himself off Derek and grabbed him around his waist, dragging him up as Stiles sat down and crossed his legs. Derek was struggled and began to bite his hand, growling around him with red eyes blazing.

“No!” Stiles yelled, quickly unbuttoning Derek’s pants and pushing them down his legs. Derek seemed to sense what was coming because he let go of Stiles hand and roared at him. “I’m not scared of you,” Stiles snorted, throwing Derek over his knee and raising his right hand in the air.

“Ow!” Derek cried as Stiles’ hand slapped down onto his butt, his little legs trapped in his jeans.

“No biting!” Stiles spanked him again.

“No drawing on the walls!” Another spank. Derek let out a wail, causing Stiles’ to pause at the next spank.

“Do not make me do this again, Derek! You listen to what I say or next time will be worse! Do you understand?” Derek lay still against him and didn’t say a word. Stiles frowned and spanked him again.

“OK! I understand!” Derek cried, hiccupping as he wiped a fist across his face. Stiles sighed and picked him up and hugged him, making sure to rub his bottom with his hand.

“I’m sorry buddy, but you can’t do things like that. You just can’t.” Derek nodded into his chest as Stiles pulled up his pants. He buttoned and zipped them before patting Derek on the back. Derek was hugging him tightly, his shirt bunched into his tiny little hands.

“Let’s go make dinner, ok? Dad’s going to be home in a couple hours. I’m sure he’d appreciate the food,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist as he got to his feet. Derek nodded against him, another hiccup escaping his mouth.

The walk to the kitchen felt like an eternity, his footsteps ringing in the hall and Derek’s sniffles cutting into his chest. He’d spanked Derek. He hit him; he dominated him in a way that no parent should ever do to their kid. Every parenting book he had ever read said to never hit your kids, but he had let the rage get the best of him. He failed, and he would make sure he didn’t do that again.

 


End file.
